1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general fields of waste disposal and scrap salvaging. More specifically, the present invention relates to mechanism for reclaiming oil from used oil filters. Such mechanism also permits safe disposal or salvaging of the metal casings of such filters.
2. Prior Art
Standard replaceable automotive oil filters have metal casings and inner filter elements to trap impurities. Traditionally, spent filters were simply disposed of with other trash. When large numbers are accumulated and disposed of together, it is now recognized that the used filters may damage the environment. Consequently, used oil filters should be handled as hazardous or potentially hazardous waste, which, without the improved system of the present invention, would greatly increase the expenses of disposal. There is no known practical system for recycling used oil filters and for reclaiming the oil trapped in them.